Connection
by AeraKira
Summary: He didn't know how it had come to this. He lost everything...all of it, two years ago. Angst, rape, mention of abuse, blowjobs. USUK Twoshot Whoa! Is that some USJap in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Haaaaa...well, this was something I started on a whim a bit ago...instead of working on my multichapter fic...;

Lots of angst and such for all~

* * *

He didn't know how it had come to this.

Only two years ago he had been an upstanding college bound senior in high school, top student in English and History. He had gotten the highest test scores his school had ever seen in these two subjects, and he had been among the top fifty for the others.

He had been awarded scholarship upon scholarship, had been accepted to and been given an almost completely free ride for the college of his dreams.

He would have joined the elites of the world, would have become known throughout the teaching society as one of the best literature professors to have ever come, every school he had graduated from would put up plaques commemorating his existence, all of the hard work he did, all the persistence he gave, all of his vigor…

But, not now, now he would be lucky if any one person said his name with awe. No, he couldn't give himself that hope. No one would ever say his name fondly now. Hell, most people barely remembered his first name.

A sharp yank on the young man's head forced him back from his journey down memory lane. He felt eyes glaring down at him, but even more so, he felt the object in his mouth, the hot, pulsating length close to making him gag.

His eyes closed obediently as he let his tongue wander across the cursed appendage. Almost all of this was done without a thought nowadays. He was relieved by that fact, but also terrified of it. It meant his body could do it's sole purpose in life now without him. Without the brilliant mind that had worked so hard to become somebody.

Almost an instant later his mouth was filled with the salty seeds of the man standing above him, writhing was a better description in his opinion. He had moaned out the name of some unknown male, his breath haggard and loud.

The boy rolled his eyes before downing the substance in one gulp. Using his tongue to search for any possible spills, he stood quickly and held out his hand expectantly.

The man, who the adolescent realized was at least in his mid-forties and was balding, just stared at the opened palm before him with a look of utter idiocy. If the young man was who he had been two years ago he would have called the man an assortment of derogatory terms, but now simply smiled and spoke calmly.

"I'm afraid I will have to be taking my pay now, sir." These words used to make him blush and feel ashamed, but by now it had become normal. It was like asking students to hand in their homework. Of course, that meant some students forgot their assignments, or some did everything they could to prolong turning them in, but the teen was past falling for these excuses. Two years was quite a bit of time under one's belt, more than enough experience, especially, for dealing with old perverts like this.

"I already paid you." The man, no, the creature…wait, the beloved customer that is, replied, adjusting his tie.

"Sir, I'm afraid that is just not true. First time patrons are always asked to pay after their endeavor, just in case they do not find it satisfying." The words came from his mouth like a recording, inhuman and metallic, but given humanoid annotations in an attempt to fool those listening.

Of course the man changed his tactic after hearing that. "What makes you think I enjoyed it?" His face was reddening and making it even more grotesque for the boy to look at.

Holding back a few choice words and doing his best to keep the plastic smile on, the young man spoke simply. "You came." Of course, he could have added how the whole block had probably heard him and that his rocking had nearly choked the boy on more than one occasion, but that was likely to stop the pervert from coming to him for help again. And no matter how degrading or painful this was to him, it was the only thing he had.

After almost two full minutes of bickering the teen was handed a small wad of cash, which he pocketed immediately. A small white card was pulled from the butt pocket of his pants and offered to the man as he was about to step back into the main street.

"What's this?" The card was being inspected with an odd look, but this was a common response to the presentation.

"My card. Patrons who seem like they need a bit…more are given it. Just call that number in the specified time frame and my manager can explain my services and prices." Without waiting for any type of response the young man emerged from the barely lit side street onto the main walkway of the city.

A large electronic clock flashed the time from the side of a bar, telling him that he had a bit of time before he needed to return to his apartment, home that is. His pockets were close to bulging, a good night all in all. There hadn't been any real issues; two regulars and about three strangers, all given the small white business card.

His mind wandered as he stood near a large fountain, watching children laugh innocently and lovers cuddle close. It was simple to get caught up in the scenery here, to pretend he was just a college student exploring the town and not a prostitute making his nightly rounds.

Of course, he never called himself that. Prostitutes slept with people for money. He just gave handjobs and blowjobs, occasionally doing slightly more kinky things involving dress-up or role-play. No, just because he gave sexual favors for money that didn't mean he was a prostitute…if he started to call himself that then his last shred of pride would be stripped away and he really would become one.

The boy was so involved in his own thoughts that he never heard the boisterous teens who were walking towards him, never even picked up on the voice that at one point sent shivers of joy down his spine.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys! That goal was a fluke! He'll never get another one past me, I promise that on my pride as a hero!" A young man in an old aviator jacket declared, pounding into his chest while staring proudly at his audience.

A sigh escaped from a flaxen haired boy, he and the 'hero' looked almost identical, except his hair was longer and his eyes were just between violet and blue, while the other had sky blue eyes. "If you say so, Al. But I don't think I'd say that to his face, eh? Ivan can be intimidating when he's upset…" A shudder escaped him as he clung onto a small stuffed animal in his arms.

"Yeah right! I could take on that Commie bastard anyday!"

As the quieter male was about to explain for about the five hundredth time that just because the student was from Russia, that did not make him Communist a hand grabbed his buttock, making him yelp. "G-Gil! Stop that!"

An albino teen stepped from behind him and smirked before obeying the command. "Aww, c'mon Mattie! You know you can't resist the awesome me! Besides, you agreed to come back to my room after the idiot's game was over!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Shot back the jock, glaring towards the red-eyed man. "If I remember correctly, my grades are much better than yours Beilshmitt."

A cackle emerged from the man's throat and he grabbed the teen called Mattie before speeding off towards the college dormitories. For a moment he swore he saw a familiar tousle of blonde hair, but it was impossible. He had disappeared two years before.

"I can't believe the pervert made off with Mattie! I'll get him back later, I swear!" Alone now, the blonde teen walked absentmindedly before his heart stopped.

Before him stood a delicate young man with unruly sandy blonde hair. Without a second thought he reached forward and pulled the boy around.

He felt dizzy for an instant, confused by the sudden movement, but when his eyes fell on the man before him he took a step back immediately.

"Arthur! It's really you, isn't it? Oh my god! Artie!" The taller male pulled the shorter into a tight embrace, as if he expected him to disappear again.

* * *

The bear hug made him shiver, tempting him to wrap his own arms around the other boy and cry into his shoulder, but he knew that it couldn't happen. He was soiled now, a dirty plaything that when new shone brighter than almost everything…everything except the one hugging him at that moment.

"L-Let me go!" The statement came out as a terrified cry more than the command it was supposed to be, but nonetheless the results were the same.

"A-Artie? What's wrong, don't you remember me?" Hurt shone from those brilliant azure pools and it took all of the smaller's energy to not comfort him.

Shaking his head he replied mournfully, trying his best to sound simply startled. "I'm afraid I do not. I've been told by a few different people that I look like someone they knew. I just seem to have a common face."

Before those damn eyes could pull that puppy dog look they were known for, the small male turned and started to walk away, eyes locked straight ahead, emeralds blazing in anguish.

Truthfully, he had hoped that he had followed, that the other could force out all of his dark secrets like he had years before. But there was no indication that he was coming, and before he realized, the boy was in front of his dreadfully small, nononono, cute apartment complex.

Fishing his keys from a pocket, the door clicked open before he remembered what day it was.

Friday.

To anyone else, this day would mean happiness, a break from school, a break from work, time to see friends, but for him it meant seeing that person. The person who dragged him into this filth, who if he were a prostitute, you would call his pimp.

He knew he couldn't escape…that person, although they looked sweet and kind had quite a temper. He had learned that early on, there were scars to prove it, not to mention all of the mental damage he received.

So he opened the door and sure enough there was already a pair of shoes in his hallway. Taking a quick breath, he walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him. A shadow could be seen in the single bedroom, sitting patiently on the bed.

"My, my. You're here earlier than usual, Kiku."

On the bed sat a small asian male who simply smiled before standing to pull the other into a tight embrace. "I've missed you. All those baka at the school, they make me sick. So I feigned being sick so I could come see you."

The other male's eyes seemed to lose a bit of their glow when hugged, but answered with a grin. "Of course I am! How could I not be happy seeing my lover?" It was a lie. It was such a lie. Kiku just wanted to take out some of his frustration by pounding him into the mattress. This happened every week, Kiku came and made some excuse and would then proceed to fuck him until he was satisfied.

"Arthur." Ears perking to having his name called, the blonde pulled out of the embrace to see the asian staring at him with eyes full of lust. "I want you. I need you. Right now."

There was little he could do besides obey and begin to strip himself. Once naked, he was roughly shoved onto the double bed, feeling rough nips on his back.

It was true, he wasn't a prostitute. Kiku was the only one allowed to have sex with him. With Arthur Kirkland. The boy who disappeared after graduating from Hetalia High with honors. Kiku Honda, Kiku was his abductor. But, to tell the truth, it wasn't so much abduction as a shove into a world of darkness.

Fingers thrusting inside him made the sandy blonde gasp, breaking him from his thoughts. Dark words were whispered into his ear. In the past, these words had been about him and what he was doing. Now the darker words were all the ones reminding him of his life before.

Ignoring the added fingers, truthfully all of this was completely unnecessary now, he had been stretched by the weekly endeavors; he fell back into his memories.

Kiku had been the first to congratulate him on his success. The two had been going neck and neck for the top spot and Arthur just barely beat him. It was gaining this top spot that got him his scholarships…and that warped his future.

The quiet male had suggested they go clubbing, to which he had agreed hesitantly. Sometime during it all Kiku had slipped drugs into his drink, causing an addiction.

The next few months were a blur, but by the time he realized his addiction school had already began. He forced himself through a self-created rehabilitation which had him locked in the apartment he and Kiku shared, when had they signed on that anyway? When he was finally free of his problem, he had been reported missing. And that was when it really began to go south.

Kiku had taken his spot at the college. Not only that, he also kept the teen from going anywhere. Before long, Kiku began to abuse him. He was a prisoner once the other had realized he was no longer addled by drugs. He raped Arthur…multiple times. It had taken all of his strength to not kill himself, the only thing that kept him going was that sunny blonde idiot; Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur loved the kid from the moment he first punched him in middle school. He was so vibrant, so outgoing. No matter what, he was always helping others and involved. The two began dating when Arthur was a junior, Alfred a sophomore. It created quite a stir, but no one could say they didn't belong together.

So he couldn't allow something as little as a few rapes to pull him to suicide. Because as Alfred always said, there was light at the end of the tunnel.

Eventually Kiku had needed money. He had contemplated turning the other boy into a whore, but he was too possessive to allow that. So he began a service. He would dress the sandy blonde in seductive costumes and take pictures, selling them online. However, there wasn't enough traffic…so after learning how adept the Englishman was with his mouth, he shoved him into his current profession.

As something larger replaced the fingers, Arthur bit his lip, holding back a muffled moan. This was the worst thing Kiku had done to him…making him enjoy the sex. At first he had gotten turned on by his customers and Kiku would help him with his "issue". Now licking a pervert's cock did nothing for him. It was the damn movements of Kiku.

Soon the two were moving in a mechanical rhythm, Arthur panting and Kiku smirking. It ended quickly, with the black haired male simply moaning and Arthur mumbling nonsense words before collapsing in exhaustion, a blue eyed, blonde haired idiot's face the last thing he thought of before everything went black.

* * *

Well~ Like it so far? Hate it? Confused by it?

Poor Artie, he has a definite bit of Stolkholm's Syndrome going on. As for why Kiku is the bad guy...I really don't like AsaKiku, but that isn't the real reason. It needed to be someone who was an unlikely captor.

I'm working on the second chapter right now~

And oh! This entire thing was inspired by my muse while listening to Rufus Wainwright's rendition of Hallelujah. Even though the fic and song have nothing in common. ._.;

Comment and review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Well then, here's the ending to Connection! I really need to work on the other stories…but yup~ This chapter contains rape, a bit of AmericaxJapan, and mental breakdowns~ On top of language of course. Have fun!

I, of course, own nothing other than the idea for this story.

* * *

"I want to take some pictures at the university."

Arthur almost spat out his tea. "What? Kiku, you can't possibly-!"

A cold remark shut him up effectively. "Can't possibly what, Arthur-chan~? I know of a few halls that barely have any visitors. I can easily set up a photo-shoot there."

"People might recognize me!" The sandy blonde understood he was a bit skinnier than before, but Alfred had recognized him and as much as he wished to be with the confident git again, he knew he couldn't. He was too far beyond repair.

"Oh Arthur-chan, you'll come in through a back door, besides, not many of the others came to the university…and no one remembers the face of a teenager who disappeared two years ago." The words were harsh, but they both knew they were true.

The police had tried to look for him, but Kiku was good at covering his tracks. In the end his disappearance became a cold case, his file already getting covered with dust at the station. For a while a rumor spread about his older brothers selling him off, then of his mother abusing him.

His family apparently moved away after that. Kiku had taken him to the empty house to prove that he truly had been abandoned a year ago. That was probably when his desire to leave completely disappeared.

"And then I was thinking we could crash one of the fan gatherings. There could even be a touch session."

Arthur shivered visibly. Out of everything in his new life, the touch sessions were the one thing he couldn't get used to. It was something Kiku had started once he realized how much the fanbase would pay to see, to feel the actual thing they were spending hundreds of dollars on photos of. He never learned how much Kiku charged the fans. All he knew was that the more minutes the higher the price. There was no need for a deal of some sort, since the fans seemed willing to spend every penny they had to stroke his hair and cheek.

The sessions were never planned, never shown on the site. Instead Kiku would check the forums to find where there was going to be a meet and take Arthur in an outfit. It didn't happen for every meet and it wasn't only for local meets either. Kiku had said it helped boost the fanbase. That the surprise was part of the reason they went.

Blinking away his horror, Arthur reached for a piece of toast and began spreading jam on it. "So I guess I'll be dressing for school. Which year?" It was hard to sound disinterested, especially when it came to the 'cosplays' he wore.

"Many people were requesting another middle school shoot. But I recently acquired a female uniform for the university. I was thinking of using that. Of course I've made some necessary changes to the outfit." The asian smiled, taking another sip of his tea before getting up to go grab the outfit from his bag.

The dirty blonde felt his heart begin to beat faster. He was going to get to wear a uniform from Hetalia University! True, it was the girl uniform, but still! A smile slipped across his face as he thought about it.

Then Kiku walked out with THAT in his hand and the smile broke. "H-Huh? I thought no one liked the wig…" Yes, the wig. It was something Kiku had apparently bought during high school, and it was just a coincidence that it perfectly matched the color was precisely that of the Brit's. Yes, it was just a coincidence. Just like the coincidence that the dark haired boy knew all of his measurements and what made him beg for more.

"It looked somewhat odd before, but I fixed it up. Now there are pigtails." Carefully waving the wig in front of the other, Kiku grinned smugly. "I'm positive this will start the fanbase asking for more photos of crossdressing."

"Oh. Joy."

"Don't be like that. Now get dressed and we'll head out."

* * *

Arthur never thought he would be here and it took all of his energy to keep his eyes dry. He had a feeling Kiku would use this against him even more if he realized the affect this blasted university had on him. Luckily, he kept passing mirrors, meaning his attention was drawn from that thought process easily.

He had to admit, Kiku was good about things that had to do with fashion and he was starting to wonder if there was anything the Japanese male couldn't do. The green eyed boy didn't look like a boy at all. He wasn't a sexy girl of course, but the plaid skirt and black sweater vest, along with the thigh high white stockings and black mary-janes definitely made him look, dare he ever mention it, cute.

And the long, pigtailed wig added to the overall effect as well. It was much better than it had been the last time Kiku had forced it on him. He seemed scholarly, but still innocent. He chuckled darkly to himself realizing the irony of the image.

"We'll use the last room in this corridor. It's pretty large and moreover, it's an English class." The raven haired man said, leading the crossdresser down the hall. It was then that a sunny blonde came towards them and Arthur almost died.

"Kiku! Whaddya doin' here today? I thought your classes ended yesterday?" The bespectacled blonde made one of his heart-warming grins that made the Brit feel like oozing into the radiance. "And who's that with you?"

Arthur's heart stopped. It was over, Alfred was going to recognize him, he was going to have to explain everything and-! Wait, was that…jealousy he heard?

"I came here to take some photos of my friend Iggy, here. She and I are friends from an online chat site. I saw some of her pictures and asked if she would do some modeling for me, for photography class." Kiku's explanation slid so smoothly, it made the british boy want to puke. What was worse was that the explanation seemed to calm patriotic idiot.

"Ahh. Mmkay then! How long do you think this is going to take? I really wanted to see you later…" The longing in Alfred's voice…Arthur stood dumbly, waiting for reality to return, for Alfred to NOT be making those eyes at his captor.

"It shouldn't take too long…but I have a meeting with some fellow photographers in a few hours." The asian was obviously enjoying the attention. He was basking in those glorious rays.

"Why can't you skip it today?" Alfred slipped an arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him close, so that their lips almost were touching. "I have something special planned for us."

Kiku smiled warmly at the American, very quickly glancing at the pigtailed boy, who looked shellshocked, and a smug look crossed his features for a few seconds, disappearing completely when he turned back to the athlete.

"I would if I could. But it's a very important meeting." Alfred nodded sadly, but perked slightly as he kissed the other passionately. That was when Arthur took off running.

"Damn! Shit! Bollocks! FUCK!" The words bounced across the empty halls, reverberating the foul language back at the offender. He had no idea where he was running to, but he didn't care at this point. Tears were freely flowing down his face, streaking the makeup Kiku had forced on him. He knew he was being stared at by the few students and faculty members who were there, but he couldn't really care less at this point.

Without thinking, the blonde ripped the wig from his head, as well as the wig cap. Turning a corner, he ran into a figure and went flying backwards, hitting the wall with a loud crack.

"Oh! Iggy, here you are! Kiku also was coming to find you, he got worried about you running off like that. I'm guessing you didn't know we're together and-!" With a shocked expression, the sky blue-eyed teen was frozen, a hand extended to help up the other. His eyes were quickly darting between the wig on the ground beside him and the emerald-eyed seeming girl.

Arthur bit his lip and looked away, knowing there was no way for him to escape now. The athletic boy had always been able to catch him, especially when he wanted to know something.

Kiku came running up from behind and stared at the scene for a moment, glad that Alfred was focusing on his love now. It was a bit disconcerting, the intensity of that gaze, but he was confident that he could get the sunny blonde to believe him. "There you are! Iggy, what were you thinking, running off like that? You don't know your way around this school."

Chiding the supposed girl, he walked over, helping the petite figure to it's feet. "I was so worried about you!" Pulling the dirty blonde into a hug, he hissed threateningly in his ear. "Tell him a single thing and I'll get you so drugged up that you'll never be able to think straight again."

Arthur simply nodded dumbly. He wouldn't have told his…well, his ex-lover, as he now seemed to be, any of this. It could possibly dull the shine of his sun. But more than that, he was scared. Not of Kiku, he was sure anything that man did to him now would hurt less than seeing Alfred looking at him with disgust.

It was hard to imagine, but he'd seen it before. When the bubbly blonde found out that a few of his friends were drinking he gave them the most bone-chilling death glare anyone could give. He then stopped interacting with them. As hard as it was to not tell the sky eyed boy that he was still alive, it would be worse if Alfred found out about what he had been doing.

"Alfred, do you mind if I take Iggy home? I'll skip my meeting today and come over later, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, Kiku began to drag his captive back to the apartment.

* * *

It had been a few hours now. Arthur was wearing his ordinary clothes again, getting ready to go back to "work" when the Asian grabbed him, lust clouding his eyes. The green eyes enlarged, fear starting to run through his mind. Kiku never wanted him two days in a row.

Nonetheless, he found himself roughly shoved onto the bed, a gag of some assortment forced into his mouth, almost to the point of making him hurl. "You're testing my patience, Arthur-chan~ Why would you even think of running away? After I've been so good to you. I let you see your beloved university. I care about you, no one else does. I'm the only one who knows you, who still remembers you. Even Alfred is leaving you in the past. You're simply a part of everyone else's past. A chapter that has long since been passed. "

The sandy blonde felt his hands being tied together tightly, his legs bound to the bedposts. It wasn't all that frightening to him, the position. Oh no, he'd long since passed being afraid of being raped. What made him tremble wasn't the hand travelling down this spine, the black cloth being tied around his eyes, not even the warm muscle aligning itself to his asshole. It was the mouth he was afraid of. The words that were tearing him apart.

If the other had been shoving these words into him instead of his dick, Arthur was positive he would kill himself.

In spite of all this, he could feel his body reacting to the other male. A muffled moan came out, but he was close to crying. He hated his body. It always did this. Acting so slutty, so needy for the other to fill him. In fact, Arthur had a sinking suspicion that he was getting an addiction to sex. And not just any sex, no, that damn rough, biting, heart-destroying sex that only the man on top of him could give.

"You like that?" There was a light snicker and a popping noise as he pulled from the tight hole. "God, such a cunt whore, Arthur-chan. It's like you get off on being tied up."

The Brit's only reply was a whimper, his body urging to be touched again.

The Japanese man grinned, walking to the closet and grabbing a vibrator. "How about we let this do the work while we talk, ne?" Without any lubricant the plastic object was thrust into the bound figure making him spasm a bit.

"There we go~ Get off on a toy, alright?" Arthur couldn't do anything but moan and arch his back as best he could, trying to get more friction, but his head was yanked sharply.

"Stop being such a tsundere slut for a moment. We need to talk." Kiku's voice was flat, but he held his camera in his hands. These pictures, he knew these would make more money than all the others. After snapping a few shots he began to speak again.

"Alfred is mine. I love him and he loves me. If you hadn't been in my way during high school none of this would have happened, although, I suppose your disappearance made for a great time to get close to him. But, just because he saw you doesn't mean he recognized you. He didn't. He never will. And besides," He laughed heartily, staring down, lavishing the body that only he got. "You're too impure for him now. My little slut~ Even if you never told him, he'd be able to notice from how loose your ass has gotten since he last had you."

Blinking away tears, Arthur simply placed his head on the pillow. It was all true. He knew all that already, he didn't need to be reminded.

"So, I'm not letting you go do that job anymore. You'll stay here. We'll make all of the money through your photos. I suppose I'll take you out for events every once in a while but…I don't want you ever to do anything with anyone but me. You belong to me."

A knock at the door startled Kiku from his lecture, he was trying to destroy the Brit's will at the moment, who would be stupid enough to come to the door. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door, not caring if anyone heard the sexual noises coming from the bedroom. Hell, it could even help with his destruction maybe. With a dark snigger, the black haired male opened the door, expecting a door-to-door salesman.

Instead he was met by a rush of blonde locks. "A-Alfred?"

"Yeah, sorry about this, but umm…I was a bit worried about you, that girl was kinda freaky, ya know? And so I saw you walk here and I was going to wait for you to come out, but you hadn't yet and I was getting really worried!" With a sheepish grin, the athlete stared at his significant other, who was in turn, looking at him like he was the Grim Reaper.

"Etoo….that's very kind of you Alfred, but it's really fine. I'll be out soon, so would you mind waiting outsi-" A loud moan and some heavy panting cut him off. It also informed him that Arthur had reached his climax…how wonderful.

"What in the name of baby Jesus was that? It sounded like someone getting off!" Shoving past the other, Alfred made his way into the room, being tailed by a very anxious Kiku.

What he saw shocked him. Lying naked on a dirty old bed was a petite man, legs tied to wooden bedposts by towels, a dark blindfold obscuring the man's face, his arms bound in together on his back, and a vibrator sticking ever so slightly out of his bottom. The man had drool pooling in the corner of his mouth and the blindfold seemed wet, like he had been crying into it. Which was when he noticed the gag.

Without thinking, he rushed to the bed, yanking off the binds and pulling the gag out. As he slipped the blindfold off he was met by hazed over, but still amazingly bright green eyes. Eyes that he had thought he would never see again.

"Arthur…it…is it you?" He pulled off his jacket, placing it over the naked boy's shoulders.

"Of course it isn't Alfred! How could that be Arthur-cha-I mean Arthur-san? He disappeared, three years ago, remember?" Kiku fluttered around, wondering ways to get out of the situation.

"Just shut up a moment, won't you? Why the hell do you have a guy tied up like this, huh, Kiku? I thought this was Iggy's place." The muscular blonde teen glared towards the figure, effectively shutting him up.

"So, are you Artie? Or do more people have those ridiculous eyebrows then I thought?"

Trembling, Arthur nodded. He hadn't wanted to, never thought he would reveal himself to his love, but with his staring at him so compassionately, eyes so filled with worry, he couldn't help himself.

"Y-Yes. I, I am Arthur….Arthur Kirkland. Second youngest son of the Kirkland family. T-Top student at Hetalia High as well as lover of Alfred F. Jones. I-I was kidnapped at the age of seventeen….missing for three years." He burst into tears, wrapping his arms around the man he loved.

"I know, I've never stopped thinking about you for a second."

END!

* * *

Hahahahaha~ Shitty closing is shitty! If people want, I'll make an epilogue that shows their life a bit into the future.

This ending…well, I wanted Alfred to be a bit more of an asshole. I also wanted Kiku to show how he loved dominating Arthur. I was going to show that in a scene where he takes pictures of our beloved Artie at the college, but Alfred decided to show up and ruin everything!

I was seriously considering giving this a bad ending actually. It would have been easy for me to write about Kiku breaking Arthur and turning him into well, a sex slave basically. Buuuuut~ Once again, our hero got in the way.

I really wanted to feature Britannia Angel as well as Barmaid Artie, but never found a good place.

But anywho~ Review and such! Otherwise Alfred'll leave Artie to go back to his psychotic lover!


End file.
